Twilight: A Different Ending
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: what if Bella didn't go see James at the ballet studio. how would he get to Bella. one shot. Reunion of Edward and Bella.


Bella Didnt go see James in Twilight

I heard a beep sound as James hung up the phone. I panicked and ran out the door fear printed clear on my face.

"Alice! Alice! He has my mother what am i supposed to do, Alice. KI cant let her die, i cant. NO, NOT BECAUSE OF ME!" I screamed hysterically. She sprinted over to me and gave me a hug. I started crying.

"Shh, Bella. He's tricking you. Your mothers fine. I can see her. She's at her house in Jacksonville right now. She'll be fine, Bella" She rubbed my back. even though her words were calming and a huge relief, i couldn't stop crying. I needed Edward.

"Alice. Mom. okay?: i said between sobs. i picked my head up to look at her in the eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Yes Bella. Your mother will be fine." she said. I was still crying. All i could think about was that Edward wasn't with me.

"Alice, Alice. Edward" I was still sobbing though it had quieted down a little. she pulled out of my arms to grab the phone. I fell to the floor and crossed my legs.

"Edward?" she said when he answered. She proceeded to tell Edward what happened and the call with James. i really wanted to talk to him. She handed the phone to me a small smile on her face. She left me alone to give us some privacy. I mouthed a thank you to her before she left.

" E-E-Edward"I stuttered.

"Bella. Bella, sweetheart. What's wrong?" he said, concerned. Just hearing his voice calmed me down. I tried to explain clearly this time.

"Edward, James. My mom, he said he had her. I could h-hear her. H-He t-tricked me. i miss you. Come. Now. Home. Me" I tried. I was still stuttering with fear. I could never truly be safe until Edward was with me.

"I'm coming soon. Don't worry Bella. I'll be there. Real soon. As soon as i can. I love you" he told me. Those words, even at the darkest time, made me feel warm inside.

"I love you t-too, Edward. Thank you" I said a little calmer now.

"I have to go, Bella. i'll see you no later than 9:00 okay? I miss you too" he sounded sad.

"Bye" I mumbled. I hung up the phone already missing the sound of his voice.

"You really love him don't you?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around in my seat. It was Jasper.

I smiled at his question. My love for Edward was the surest thing i knew right now. I answered him truthfully.

"Yes i really do." I said still smiling. I loved him more than anyone would ever know.

"I can feel it" smiling now too.

I had an hour until i could meet Edward at the airport so i just got comfortable and started thinking about Edward.

A little while later, Alice came in.

"Okay, Bella. Time to go." She said. I shot up off the couch before she even finished talking, anxious to see Edward again. the drive was probably the longest drive I've ever been on.

Now i was sitting on an uncomfortable airport chair beside Alice. My knee bounced anxiously, up and down, waiting for the love of my life to get off the plane.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. He'll be off in 2 minutes, 36 seconds." I considered counting down from then but i knew from experience that that would only make it seem longer. I started thinking about Edward again, it usually calmed me down. But not this time. Thinking about Edward just made me think more about why he wasnt here with me right now.

"Alice?" i asked looking for a distraction of any kind.

"Yes" she answered. I couldnt help but ask.

"How many more seconds" i said desperatly. I was looking at my feet so i was confused when she didn't answer. I looked uo at her and she was looking ahead somewhere. I followed her gaze to the large crowd of people getting off the plane. I looked around urgently for any sight of the cullens.

When i saw him he was only a mere ten feet away. I jumped out of my seat and ran to him, flinging my arms around his neck. He chuckled and brought his arms around waist hiding his face in my hair.

"Never, ever, ever, ever leave for that long again" I said seriously. Lenaing on his chest and taking a deop breath of his scent to make sure he was really there.

"Never" he whispered in agreement. I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. I missed him more then i thought. That made me tighten my grip on him. He looked back at me like he felt the same way. Our faces came closer until our lips touched. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. We broke away. He put our foreheads together.

"I love you" i told him thought it seemed so obvious now.

"I love you more" he chuckled. Just like a cheesy romance novel, i giggled.  
'Doubt it" i smiled at him. He smiled back then looked around.

"Sweetheart, we ahve to go now" he told me though not making any move to get out of our embrace.

"I know" i said sadly. I took my arms from around his waist and took his hand, nodding for him to lead the way.

"this way" he guided me forward behind the rest of the cullens. I started thinking. Where were we going to go. I mean, i knew we had to go far away but where was that. Where was far enough.

"Edward where are we going?" i asked him. He stopped and turned to look at me." Bella we have to go somewhere, far away wher no one can hurt you" he told me carefully. Then everyone stiffened. Every vampire in the room was frozen with a look of terror on their faces. Well except for one.

"Or you could just stay here........ with me" I heard a voice chuckle evily. That was not one of the Cullens. I turned around to see james grinning wickidley at all of us. I started shaking. Edwardpulled me around so his body was protecting me.

They all crouched down. Prepared for anything.

Let the Fight Begin. I thought.

**I looooovvvvvveee reviews people. LOVE THEM 3**


End file.
